Donny (The Cleveland Show)
Donny is an antagonist on The Cleveland Show. Specifically, he is the main antagonist of the third-season Halloween episode "Nightmare on Grace Street". He is a master of puns and the would-be friend of Cleveland Brown, should he have been shunned from his regular friend circle. He was voiced by Danny Smith, who also voices Ernie the Giant Chicken in Family Guy. Biography Donny was among Cleveland's new group of friends after he leaves Lester, Tim, and Holt when he is embarrassed by Lester striking him out. He returns as the main antagonist of the Halloween special "Nightmare on Grace Street," where Cleveland repeatedly rejects him because of his bad joke-telling. Finally, on Halloween, to prove he is brave to Rallo Tubbs, Cleveland tells him to "get lost." Tired of getting rejected by Cleveland, Donny has a psychotic break and tries to kill Cleveland by breaking into his house with an axe. Unfortunately for him, when he gets to Cleveland's house, he learns that he isn't home. So until he gets back, Donny instead decides to settle for killing his wife, Donna, and his son, Cleveland, Jr., chasing them around the house in an attempt to decapitate them with his axe. Eventually, he changes his mind about killing them (at least temporarily) and somehow subdues them instead (despite their occasional attempts to double-team him). He then ties them up in Cleveland, Jr.'s, room and waits for Cleveland to come home, disguised as Donna. When Cleveland and Rallo get home, he attacks them with his axe and almost kills Cleveland, but Rallo sprays fluid from Junior's WD-40 costume onto the floor, allowing Cleveland to push Donny out the window, killing him. His last words are "I hate black people!", something Cleveland had figured to be true about him. The family then sings The Black Eyed Pea's "I Gotta Feeling" to celebrate Cleveland and Rallo finally proving their bravery to Donna. As they sing, Gus takes away Donny's body in the trunk of his car to be made into his "turkey sandwiches." Appearance Donny was a heavy-set, middle-aged Caucasian man who stood at a height about equal to Cleveland's. He had blond hair and wore red, thick-framed glasses, a lime green leisure suit, a white undershirt, a blue tie, and bright, red pants. Personality When first introduced, Donny seemed like a nice, congenial, well-meaning man. He was bright, fun-loving, and very social, enjoying the company of people and, of course, telling jokes and puns. Initially, he was very polite and friendly toward Cleveland, but it was clear that his personality was not one that would mesh with him or any of his friends, as he, Lester, Tim, and Holt were very clearly and visibly annoyed by him. After being rejected by Cleveland one too many times, however, Donny's personality immediately cracks. He mentally snaps and becomes insane, conniving, and full of rage toward Cleveland, the man whose friend he had only desired to be. His newly-adopted murderous nature drives him to do whatever it takes to exact revenge on Cleveland, and all who are close to him, for humiliating him and blowing him off. He becomes truly evil and psychotic, registering a near-perpetual evil grin on his face (that he holds consistently on his face before and during his attempt on the lives of the Brown-Tubbs family) and even unleashing exactly six evil laughs and chuckles. Interestingly, despite all of this, Donny maintains his sense of humor, continuing to crack jokes and one-liners even during his attempts to kill Donna and Cleveland, Jr., and during his attempt on Cleveland and Rallo later on. For example, when he chops off a small tuft of Donna's hair, he jokes, "You get a haircut? No, I got 'em all cut!" When he is about to kill Cleveland, he cracks, "Time for my axe to make your body spray blood!", making a pun out of the product Axe Body Spray. This ability to crack these jokes is likely Donny's lingering sanity peeking through his psychosis. It is only when Cleveland does not understand the aforementioned pun that Donny loses the last of that sanity, goes into a full-on villainous breakdown, and steps up his effort to murder Cleveland. It can also be assumed that Donny was a stealth racist, judging by his final words before his death. But given that he said it just as he was defeated, it could possibly have just been a diss to Cleveland that he didn't mean. But given that his sanity was fully gone by that point, he might very well have meant it. Trivia *Donny was featured in two alternate-version parodies. In both of them, he got shot after making a bad joke. The first was "Die Semi-Hard," where he was shot dead for putting a small gift in a big box at a gift exchange. The next was in "Wide World of Cleveland Show," where, in the Italian version of the show, he was shot dead by Cleveland for making a bad pun at his party. *At the end of "Nightmare on Grace Street," Donny was last seen lying dead on the ground. Whether he's actually deceased or not is unknown, due to his alternate-version appearances in the parody episodes and the absence of his actual self in regular episodes. Because of these absences, however, he is more than likely presumed to be dead. **It should be noted again that his alternate versions also died in the parodies. *Many fans considered Donny to be one of the best, most surprising villains on The Cleveland Show and were disappointed at him being killed off so quickly, given that the show had never held on to any of its villains beyond a single episode in which they appeared. The writers of the show, upon hearing the fans' comments, had considered finding a believable way of reviving him in what would have been the show's fifth season to make him the show's official villain, but it was sadly canceled after the fourth. Gallery Donny and Friends.png|Donny's debut in "How Cleveland Got His Groove Back". Donny Annoying Cleveland.png|Donny annoys Cleveland. Cleveland Shuts Donny Up.png|Cleveland shoots down Donny one last time. Donny Villain Reveal.png|Donny's villainous reveal. Donny in the Dark-O.png|Donny in the dark, Oh! Get it? Donny Gets a Little Crazy-Eyed.png|Donny loses his sanity. Heeeeere's Donny!.png|Heeeere's Donny! Donny Kills Junior and Donna.png|Donny attacks Donna and Junior. Donny vs. Cleveland.png|Donny vs. Cleveland. Cleveland Fends Off Donny.png|Cleveland and Rallo defeating Donny. Dead Donny.png|Donny's death. Gus Takes Donny's Corpse.png|Gus dragging Donny's corpse away in the latter's final appearance. Donny Gets Shot.png|Donny in "Die Semi-Hard". Italian Donny Gets Shot Dead.png|Donny in "Wide World of Cleveland Show". External Links * Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Kidnapper Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dimwits Category:Xenophobes Category:Tragic Category:Supremacists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Incompetent Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence